Don't Read This Amourshipping Story, You'll Hate Me
by ComedyPhoenix
Summary: So this is a oneshot. Mainly, it's a joke. I can say now that this has no effort put in to it and it isn't a proper fanfic/one-shot I'd make. I've just been bored and I thought maybe I could express my weirdness. I'd say enjoy, but you won't. I'd also say Amourshipping, but in the transport world, I'd say Amourailing :D K plus because it's not lemon yet it's got a weird ending Ciao


**Yay for one-shots, right? :3 teh feels...this one doesn't have any effort put in to it because it was less than a drabble diddly daddly doe de pop de do de day. It should be funny, if not, don't come to me for comedy. xD Enjoy, if you can. It's not a proper fanfic, it's mainly a joke I made. So if you're sad, LIGHTEN UP PLEZ :D**

**EDIT: Can I just note I'm going to be changing my pen name :)**

"I'm sorry that Pikachu used thunderbolt on you, it's just he's like that when somebody hugs him too tightly," the raven-haired boy apologised to a girl with long brown hair that was put in to buns and came out as pigtails down to her waist, wearing a hot pink top that had three bows across the middle, not forgetting the small shorts she wore underneath. "It's okay. I'm sorry I just approached like that. I just thought Pikachu was really cute, but now I think the trainer is too," the girl winked at Ash. Serena began to get uncomfortable with the girl who suddenly began flirting with the boy, but she did not know why, and also did not want to even think about it at all.

"My name is Shauna," the girl spoke ", What's your name?" Shauna asked.  
"My name is Ash," he replied in a significant tone. Serena became frustrated and stressed, which made her furious.  
"Ash, don't we need to go?" Serena suddenly interrupted. The crowd looked at her in confusion. Bonnie smirked at the angry girl, but kept it hidden. "Yeah, I guess so," he stated, "but why are you in a rush, Serena?". This made the conversation more interesting for everybody, including Ash, although most of the time he's stubborn about almost everything that's related to lo- "Ok hold on a sec narrator or whatever you are, this is not about love! I'm just reminding him, now hush and let the story carry on," Serena shouted at the author. Even though she's the one who interrupted the whole story anyway...I never knew she could actually become a feisty person, then again she's jealous of Shauna because she's flirting with Ash and Serena obviously loves As- "SHUT UP AND CARRY ON!" she screamed. Yeesh, she's got a mouth.

"I just thought I should remind you, I know how much you want to get the next badge, you see, and so maybe if you went to do some training whilst you had the time...you'd raise your chance of getting your next badge!" Serena calmly smiled. "Wow.." Ash stared at Serena, as she began getting nervous, "thanks for caring Serena, that's a great idea!". Serena sighed in relief, as Shauna kept smiling at Ash. "Mind if I go with you guys for a while? It's a big thing to ask but I've got nothing to do and watching a trainer with a magnificent Pokémon battle a gym leader with would sure get my battling spirits high!" Shauna requested. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie all happily said yes. Serena did too, except it had less excitement. Actually, she said it as if she was the most depressed person there was. "Great!" Shauna got closer to Ash and grabbed his arm, Ash didn't mind this but he still wondered why she is holding his arm in the first place. "Lead the way!" Shauna demanded. Everybody began to carry on with their journey, with Serena feeling dead inside and trying to at least crawl behind the rest.

"Let's stop for camp here," Ash (I HAD TO CORRECT THIS ONE-SHOT BECAUSE OF MY HABIT OF WRITING 'SATOSHI' AIJIDHIWHJWS) told the others. It was late at night and they were in the middle of nowhere. Not really, they were in a forest! Haha, there is no nowhere. "Does anybody else think this author is annoying?" Clemont interrupted the whole story like Serena did and it's making me really angry blah. The whole gang agreed, even Shauna. Jokes on them I'm real...I have no life, do I?

"So Ash, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Shauna asked as Serena began choking on her food in the background. "Of course I have." Ash replied. "Really? What was her name?" Shauna yet again asked a question. "Well, first of all, you and Serena," Ash began. Serena yet again chokes on her food as Shauna gets confused, Clemont and Bonnie sit there shocked, whilst Pikachu just agrees with Ash. "It's kind of a weird question, Shauna. You're both my friend', and you're girls, that's what you meant, right? Not that I can think of another possibility..." Ash began thinking aloud. Serena and Shauna looked at each other with an understanding face, it's as if they both had said to each other, "wow, he's dumb. Just like the author!"

"Ash, do you not know love?" Shauna asked... .question. "Of course I do! I love my Pokémon and my friends!" he proudly shouted. "No, love love," Shauna yet again asked in a non asking way yet it's still a question. Clemont suddenly stood up and done gangnam style as everyone carried on with the story and didn't start dancing like an idiot. Don't worry Clemont, you're still adorable3 And I...am still random and weird..and crazy..and I have no life...and I- let's just carry on with the story.

"Love love?" Ash asked. Serena couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and ran over to Ash, "Love love, when you want somebody to be more than a friend! When you hold a special place in your heart for a certain person! When you want to be with somebody for the rest of your life, Ash! Love! Not like when you love your mom or love somebody as a friend, but when it's more than that!" Serena cried out. Everybody is yet again confused and stares at Serena, as she's suddenly upset. Feeling drowsy yet depressed, Serena runs off in to the depths of the woods. "Serena!" Bonnie shouts as she stands up. Ash stops her, giving her a message that he'll be the one to go after Serena. He runs off, as Shauna smiles at the fading Ash. "I guess my work is done here." Shauna said proudly. "Work?" Clemont asked. "Yeah, when I see two people who aren't together that should be, I try my best to put them together myself. I know it's rude to interfere with other people's lives and relationships, but I just can't help myself. Even though they're not together yet, I feel as if I've done what I needed to, and that I don't need to interfere further at this point." She stated. Clemont understood and began to smile, along with Bonnie. They all knew how this will turn out ok, and would probably become something more one day. "Hey, I know we're in the middle of the woods, but does anybody here a small noise of a train?" Shauna randomly asks a question that does not conclude with what happens next at all.

Back to Ash and Serena, Serena trips over a branch on the floor, and couldn't bring herself to stand up. She felt as if she didn't need to stand up because she was useless anyway, she wasn't needed, so why does she need to move? Suddenly, she's moving without moving herself, if that makes sense, man I need to improve, back to the story. Ash picks Serena up, and straight away, pulls her in to a hug. "I understand, Serena, I think I know what you mean now," he told her. "Good, because..I love you Ash, and I've held it in for all these years. When we were little, I thought nothing else of you except for the boy who helped me in the woods one day. But I felt as if I wanted to feel more, and I soon did. Ever since that day, I've loved you, Ash...I LOVE YOU!" she cries out. Ash tightens the hug and then pulls away, they both lean in, as their lips were about to touch. "It's ok Serena, because," Ash then drops Serena and stands proudly, "I LIKE TRAINS!"

10 SECONDS LATER

"Whoa, Serena, what's up with that red color all over you?" Ash asks.

**JK I SERIOUSLY WOULDN'T KILL THEM OFF THEY DON'T DIE FROM ZE TRAIN THEY JUST GET HIT BY A RANDOM TRAIN NATURALLY GOING THROUGH A FOREST, BECAUSE IT'S NATURAL :D Literally, Like I said, this fanfic is supposed to be a big joke. :3**  
**Ze end :D I'm not sure you like this ending, hm? Like I said this had no feeling, no effort or anything put in to it because I just got bored and I felt like I needed to mess with your minds.**  
**I'm still an Amourshipper and it broke my heart to write this, yet at the same time I'm a saddo because I still find it a bit funny. Note the asdf movie reference. :) :D :3 owo o3o TADA! I'm weird, I know.**


End file.
